1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a medical gown that provides enhanced protection from contamination during surgical procedures.
2. Description of the Related Art
Medical gowns serve the important purpose of preventing transmission of contaminants between a patient and a healthcare worker. Their role is particularly important when a healthcare worker wearing the gown is involved in a surgical procedure that potentially exposes the worker to blood and other body fluids that may carry dangerous microbes. When involved in such surgical procedures, the hands and arms of the worker are often exposed to these potentially dangerous fluids and must, therefore, be protected. Surgical gloves, of latex or other impervious material, commonly protect the hands, but surgical gowns, both disposable--typically nonwoven--and reusable, are subject to fluid strike-through, which can expose the arms to risk. For reusable gowns, the strike-through risk increases with repeated laundering. For that reason and others, disposable gowns are generally preferred. In disposable gowns, to counter the strike-through risk, gowns have been available with sleeves formed of a nonwoven/plastic laminate or with sleeves having an impervious material on the inside or outside of the the nonwoven. Although these reinforced sleeves reduce the risk of exposure to contamination, their axial seams have provided a route for potential microbial transmission.
U.K. Patent 287,546, issued on May 3, 1928, to H. Pechadre, discloses a removable sleeve for protecting the wrist and forearm of the wearer. The sleeve is designed primarily for motor vehicle users who must look after their vehicles while wearing their "city clothes."
U.S. Pat. No. 3,721,997, issued on Mar. 27, 1973, to T. I. Mundt, discloses a seamless, plastic protective garment of tubular design to be worn temporarily over normal human apparel during inclement weather.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,369,528, issued on Jan. 25, 1983, to H. R. Vest et al., discloses a garment for maintaining the body temperature of a patient undergoing surgery. The garment includes a pair of tubular knit seamless sleeves.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,932,078, issued on Jun. 12, 1990, to R. S. Jones et al., discloses a garment that protects its wearer from particulate matter in the surrounding atmosphere. The garment includes cuffs having seams that are sealed with tape in order to prevent particle transmission.
None of these references have disclosed a simple structure that provides a permanent impervious barrier to the transmission of microbial contaminants between a patient and a healthcare worker during surgery.